


First Time

by Ash2411



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, angsty of course, swkward stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: JJ and Kie’s first time. It’s awkward. It’s silly. It’s emotional.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	First Time

Their first time is messy and awkward, like all first times should be. Kie’s hair gets tangled in the knot of her bikini straps at the nape of her neck. JJ’s zipper gets caught halfway and he has to shimmy his way out of his shorts. The room is hot and their skin feels slick and sticky. JJ’s hair clings to his face and Kie can feel her legs chafing against his as he rocks into her. He stops when she freezes against him, trying to adjust, afraid that he’ll hurt her, but Kie has always been tough and she urges him to keep going until the pain recedes and the pleasure begins. 

They laugh quietly, talking each other through this, trying to find their rhythm. Kie covers JJ’s mouth as he groans her name. They both pause as a floorboard creaks somewhere in the house, smiling at each other before continuing. 

Jj pants, wandering if he sounds too stupid or loud. He just wants Kie to enjoy this as much as he is. He just wants to see her happy. Thoughts about his low income, and his lack of a stable home creep in until Kie grabs his shoulders and rolls them over. Every thought leaves his head as she grinds into him. 

Their lips collide as JJ sits up, his arms encircling her. Kie’s hips ache with the effort of the chase, her heart pounding out the rhythm of his name.  _ JJ-JJ-JJ…  _ until their lips part and she whispers it out loud into his ear, his face buried in her neck. She can feel the heat building inside her and when his hips rise to meet hers, the friction between them reaches a peak that’s almost painful. 

Kie looks down into JJ’s searching blue eyes and comes undone, clinging to him tightly and closing her eyes. She’s still afraid that he’ll see too much of her. They’ve known each other for years, they’re currently naked in each other’s arms and she’s still afraid he’ll see the very heart of her and run. He nudges her jaw with his nose, looking for confirmation that it’s okay for him to keep going and she urges him on, chasing that indescribable feeling all over again. 

The closer to the edge they get, the messier it becomes. They’re all tangled limbs, whispered affirmations and covered in  _ so much fucking sweat.  _ Kie’s hair falls out of its bun and JJ grabs it in his fist, tugging lightly. Kie wants to tell him he doesn’t have to be so gentle, but she’s afraid, not knowing if he’ll like that.  _ God, how is that they know so much about each other and yet so little?  _

Kie’s chest heaves up and down and she can’t help it squirm as she comes again, harder than last time, muffling her cries in his shoulder. With a few more erratic thrusts, JJ follows suit, his body going limp. 

He’s afraid to lay against her.  _ Is that too intimate?  _ He knows that he loves Kie, but he’s not ready to tell her. At least not in words, but when he lifts himself off of her and rolls onto his back, she shifts onto her side and lays her head on his chest, tentatively. JJ breathes a sigh of relief and his arm wraps around Kie. She pulls the blankets up around her neck even though it’s hot, feeling vulnerable. One of his legs hangs out, his foot over the side of the bed. His fingers reach out to hers and they intertwine. 

Neither of them know what they are now. Maybe it’ll take a few more messy and awkward conversations to figure it out, but for now they’re okay not knowing what’s next. In the quiet darkness of tonight, they can be whatever they want to be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
